(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an operation system for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to an operation system for a vehicle that can ensure shorter operation time, lower operation load, and higher visibility of a display section.
(b) Background Art
In operation systems known in the art (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-269012), an operator who wants to operate an on-vehicle appliance, such as an audio device, an air conditioning device, a car navigation device, or the like, needs to press a touch panel, and a touch signal generated by pressing the operation button (i.e. a signal generated when the operation button is pressed on the touch panel) is output from the touch panel.
More specifically, a menu window for selecting one of the on-vehicle appliances is called, a certain on-vehicle appliance is then selected, and an operation window on which the operation buttons (e.g., volume control button) of the corresponding on-vehicle appliance are arranged is then called (see FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-269012). This is, however, time-consuming and inconvenient due to the long sequence.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.